The Idjit Celebration
by kelpie169
Summary: Hermione can't figure out why she keeps inviting Dean to visit! Especially when he does something like this! Super quick 4th of July one shot. Rating is purely for language.


**This was a super quick (like seriously 2 hours from conception to posting) one shot crossover. Not beta'd so sorry for any horrid errors. Totally AU crossover verse. And I own nothing you recognize! :) Enjoy!**

 **x . x . x . x . x**

"Pardon?"

Dean pouted as he threw himself into the plush armchair. "You heard me. What are we doing for the fourth of July?"

Hermione stared at him for a moment, utterly perplexed. Her eyes turned toward her boyfriend, but Sam merely shrugged.

"We're...doing what we normally do? I'm not entirely sure what you're asking."

"Sammy! Explain it to your woman!"

Hermione's outraged shriek overpowered his brother's groan as Dean glared at the pair.

"We _have_ to do something for the fourth! It's a tradition!"

"In America!" Hermione threw her hands in the air in frustration. Sam shook his head in exasperation. His brother would truly never learn when it came to his girlfriend.

"Yes, America! Where we-" He motioned spastically between Sam and himself, "-are from! Honestly, who doesn't celebrate the fourth of July?!"

Hermione took a deep breath, trying to reign in her temper. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe the British? The people _your country_ left and declared independance from? Why on Earth would we celebrate that?"

Dean's mouth opened to deliver a retort Sam was fairly certain would result in Hermione throwing some sort of hex his way, but she held up a hand to silence him. He wasn't sure who he was more proud of, Hermione for not resorting to spell usage or Dean for actually obeying.

"Besides, isn't this ridiculous 'holiday'," she drew air quotes in the air as she glared, "just an excuse to grill meat and drink beer?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Well, **duh**! That's the appeal!"

"Don't forget the fireworks!"

Hermione squealed in frustration as Dean cheered, elated to have his brother 'on his side'.

"You two are going to drive me to an early grave!"

x . x . x Two Hours Later x . x . x

"I can't believe you caved."

Hermione sent a baleful glare toward Bobby as she opened the window. Nyx, Harry's beautiful black owl, landed on the windowsill with a low hoot and dropped a small slip of parchment in Hermione's hand before taking off into the low afternoon light.

"Looks like Harry and Ginny will be there."

"That brings the count to...what now?"

Hermione thought for a moment as she tallied the responses from their friends and family. "Uh, 13 including us. I'm just glad Molly is helping me with the food."

"I still can't believe you caved."

Sam groaned as he continued to empty the ridiculous number of bags littered around Hermione's small kitchen. "Could you just not, Bobby? Honestly, I'm surprised she hasn't hexed one of you."

Hermione ignored the byplay between the men as she continued the pasta salad she'd been working on before Nyx appeared.

"Well, she coulda just ignored the idjit and we'd be having a nice, normal night. Like...down at the pub or something."

Sam clucked his tongue as he moved food around the counters, trying to fit everything together like a game of Tetris. "That's not what we do every night."

"Yeah, you lovebirds spend your nights fuc-"

"One more word, Dean Winchester, and I'll hex your bollocks off!"

Hermione's hair crackled with uncontrolled magic as she spun around, her wand seemingly appearing from nowhere as she brandished it toward her houseguests.

Silence reigned for a moment before Dean, casually leaned toward his brother. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

Sam heaved a sigh as Bobby burst into nearly hysterical laughter.

x . x . x Later That Night x . x . x

"These are so much better than American fireworks!"

Hermione sighed when Sam's arms wrapped around her shoulders as the twin's magical fireworks exploded across the night sky. She leaned into him, comfortable in the way her body fit so well with his despite their somewhat enormous height difference.

"Should I tell him it's the difference between normal fireworks and _wizard_ fireworks?"

"You'd have to use exceedingly small words and it's still debatable whether he'd understand. Remind me again why we invited him for a visit."

Fred and George ambled over and nudged the couple. "So, what's the occasion, Mione?"

"Oh, we just felt like getting everyone together since Dean and Bobby are in town. It seems like we're never all in the same place at once anymore."

Sam chuckled lowly and buried his face in her hair. His eyes swept across the large open field where the entirely of his friends and family in Britain roamed freely. The air was warm with a hint of smoke from the grill Bobby had managed to procure. Arthur was still fiddling with the cooking apparatus as Molly muttered indignantly every few minutes. Harry and the younger Weasleys darted around on their brooms, weaving in and out of the sparks from the fireworks as Dean whooped from the ground.

"He's going to hurt himself if he keeps trying to steal my broom."

Sam raised an eyebrow at George...or Fred. He could never tell the difference the way Hermione could.

"Muggles can't fly. Not without a magical person with them."

"Oh, bloody buggering fuck!"

The twins stared in awe as the curse words fell effortlessly from Hermione's mouth. Sam turned his eyes back toward the gathering and groaned as he saw what his girlfriend had only a moment before.

Somehow, Dean had managed to convince Ron to give him a ride and was now hanging precariously onto the back of the redhead as they hurtled through the air. His fingers skimmed through the sparks and he whooped in glee at the tingly feeling of magic as it rushed around him.

"Yeah, baby! Now, **this** is how you do the fourth of July!"

"Why do I have a feeling that he's going to want to do this every year?"

Hermione groaned and buried her head into her boyfriend's chest as it rumbled in deep, boisterous laughter.


End file.
